1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical process control system, a controller and a group of personal computers having a function such as a manipulation monitoring function are connected to each other via a unique control network in order to achieve real-time responsibility and high reliability.
According to a process control system provided by the technique described in JP-A-2015-184987, it is possible to obtain various information from field devices without causing a large processing load and an increase in cost.
According to an I/O module and a process control system provided by the technique described in JP-A-2015-103043, it is possible to obtain information indicative of soundness in a short time without increasing a communication load and a processing load.